Year of the Spark: July 2
by Sparky Army
Summary: He was going to win that thing if it was the last thing he ever did. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): I wrote this in about ten minutes, a request from a friend that was inspired by another of my stories, it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Prize**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

The stargate shut down behind them, the team making their way from the clearing in the stalls into the carnival. John had been a little excited when Teyla had informed him that the Pegasus galaxy had something very similar to one of his favourite things on earth. He had immediately decided that his team needed some down time along with Carson and Elizabeth, he and Carson had ganged up on Elizabeth when she'd refused to come. So now she was walking beside him as Teyla and Carson wondered off to do some shopping, Rodney soon found a food stall and Ronon still looked as though he had no idea what to do with himself.

"This is gonna be a good day," John stated as he looked around, there were game stalls everywhere, broken up by shopping and food stalls. There were a few rides but nothing like the ones on earth, he would have to take Elizabeth to one of these things the next time they had to go back to earth, it would be good for her.

"Well Teyla, Carson and Rodney seem to be enjoying themselves already," Elizabeth replied and John got the feeling she was thinking about the mountain of paper work she'd be returning to when this day was over.

"One day off isn't going to kill you Elizabeth and the city isn't going to explode without us, Radek and Lorne have everything under control," John told her and she nodded her head, the expression on her face not entirely convincing. He spotted one of the game stalls, a simple game throwing targets around rings, he could probably do that with his eyes shut and the top prize was a giant, fluffy stuffed animal. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the stall.

"What are you doing?" she asked as John handed the stall owner the coins he's sold several of his possessions to get.

"I'm going to win... whatever that thing is for you," he stated. The stall owner handed him the rubber rings, all of them varying in size so he started with the big ones, the easy ones so he could get into the swing of it. He concentrated on his target, the metallic pole about 5 meters away and threw the rubber ring, watching as it span through the air and was just barely caught by the pole.

He gave a small cheer before he picked up another ring, throwing that and smiling when it too hit his target. The third one however missed and he narrowed his eyes at the rubber ring that had missed by less than an inch.

"How many do I need to get to win the big guy over there?" John questioned and the stall owner followed his gaze to the main prize.

"You can only miss one more, the rest must make it to the further targets," he replied and John nodded his head, taking a deep breath and moving his head from side to side, stretching out the muscles of his neck, he was going to get that weird looking animal if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Why don't you just go for one of the smaller animals," Elizabeth suggested and John turned to look at her.

"You don't think I can do it?" he questioned and she smiled slightly.

"I didn't say that, it just looks very hard and you don't want to waste your money, miss the targets and come away with nothing," she explained and John smirked and turned back to the game, sizing up the targets at the back of the stall.

"We'll see," he said as he threw a smaller ring, it hit it's target and had he not been in a very public place with Elizabeth stood next to him he might have done a little victory dance. He still had five rings left and he picked up the smallest, aiming it carefully and throwing it, for a second he thought it was going to miss but the metallic pole caught the edge of it and the ring span down it. The next ring missed and John resisted the urge to punch the wooden stall, he couldn't miss anymore now.

With some hesitation he threw the next ring, it hit its target easily along with the next one. John picked up the last ring, staring at it and silently pleading with it to go where he wanted it to, if he got this one he'd have the damn animal and could walk away with his pride intact and his prize for Elizabeth. He took a deep breath, he could see Elizabeth biting her lip out of the corner of his eye before he focused on the metal pole; he threw the ring, holding his breath as it spun through the air. It felt like the thing was moving in slow motion, silently gliding toward the target and finally catching on the pole, spinning around the top for a moment before it fell into place.

John threw his arms in the air, letting out a loud cheer as the stall owner congratulated him and went to get his prize. Elizabeth was laughing beside him and John felt his mission for the day had been accomplished, she was relaxed and enjoying herself and he'd won the damn stupid looking animal. The stall owner handed it to him, the stuffed toy looking a little like a bear on closer inspection.

"And this is for you," he stated, handing it to Elizabeth who smiled and took it.

"Thank you," she replied, stepping forward and kissing his cheek. John froze for a moment, only just succeeding in holding back a blush as he smiled and offered her his arm.

"I do believe those look like cheese burgers, they probably taste nothing like them though," he said as she took his arm and they made their way to the food stall, the stuffed animal tucked underneath Elizabeth's arm.


End file.
